A TAWOG Halloween
by DnB-Writers
Summary: Thanks to Jealousy, the town of Elmore has been contaminated in ZOB02- Zomboxigen. It's up to Gumball, G(from TAWOG Emissary- fanfiction/s/8699793/1/Super-Smash-Bros-Brawl-TAWO G-Emissary ), Darwin, Carrie, Penny, Rob, and Teri to save Elmore from total doom. Why? They all lack the death brainwave. Please read & review, as it really helps! Note: Story may be cancelled soon. Tell me
1. Chapter 1: The Hazardous Infection

**Chapter 1- The Hazardous Infection**

It was the dead in the night in the town of Elmore. Not a living thing stirred, as it was the night before Halloween. Decorations were up, and everybody took the day off for this occasion. But there was a green cloud lurking through the streets... "I HATE THIS HALLOWEEN! Nobody's scary, and I wish I weren't like this!" the green cloud said, sulking. As some of you may know, the cloud's name is Jealousy. And he is SICK of no-one being creepy. "I have an idea! I remember it all now...!" Jealousy cried, zooming off to the Elmore Science Plant. As he went through the walls, he saw it- the substance known as ZOB02- trapped in a highly contained jar. "Don't worry, you're free now..." Jealousy whispered while releasing the jar, letting the gas spread through the air. Suddenly the alarms went off, and a PA said, "WARNING. ZOMBOXIGEN RELEASED, PREPARE FOR GAS MASKS." The Jeaslousy then started to let out a huge laugh, and darted out of there.

**The following day...**

The sun rose, but it then became heavily clouded. Darwin & Gumball had just woken up. "Morning, bud!" Gumball said to Darwin, waking up. "Morning... Is it me, or does the world feel... different?" Darwin asked, climbing out of his fish bowl. Gumball looked out the window to see nothing but people decaying and limping around, moaning. "Seems normal to me." Gumball told Darwin.

The two animals walked downstairs, towards the table, and took out their cereal. Anais came downstairs , but she looked different. Her eyes were rolled so upwards they looked like she had no pupils, her dress tattered and torn. Parts of her skin, fur & bones were breaking off, too. "Morning, sis. Decided to give up on the cute "Trick-or-Tweet" Look?" Gumball said, smirking. Anais replied with a dark groan, and jumped onto the couch. "What, no reply?" said Gumball, staring at the contaminated Anais. Anais started to walk towards Gumball, limping and dragging her foot as well. "Wh-what are you doing?" Gumball said nervously. Anais was still nearing closer to Gumball. "Uhh, I'll skip breakfast..." Gumball said, edging towards the door. As he stepped outside with Darwin behind him. They walked outside to see people nearing towards them. "Happy Halloween! Nice costumes!" Gumball complimented to all of them, but he didn't know that they were costumes. The people got nearer until one of them started sucking Gumball's head. "Uhh, what are you doing?" Gumball said nervously. He tried to run away, but it was no use. He and Darwin were cornered, surrounded. They came closer until a blue blur took them away...

**What is the blue blur? Could it be Sonic or something else? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Relaisation

**Chapter 2- Realization**

"Is that..." "G!" Gumball & Darwin cried while G was speeding to a safer place. "What are you doing here?" asked Darwin. "I'll tell you all about it later." said G.

* * *

**2. min later...**

* * *

"Do you remember Jealousy, Gumball?" asked G. The three of them were sitting down in a safehouse. "Yeah, I remember. That green cloud thing?" Gumball replied. "Yes. That green cloud. Jealousy went into a lab last night, and deliberately broke a poisonous gas-ZOB02. The gas went into the streets of Elmore, and we're immune to it- we lack the death brainwave. There are more like you as , Carrie, Teri and Rob are those guys. It's up to you to find them." G told the two.

"I have a question- Why's your appearance changed?" asked Darwin. "Remember that adventure we had*? You changed the future, meaning I changed."G replied, walking towards a machine, and flicked a switch. He took the cup that came out of the machine, and drank it. "What's that?" Darwin asked, pointing at the machine. "It's a coffee machine. Prototype. Now go find your friends, and come back here!"G ordered. "Gotcha!" Gumball replied as he ran out the door. "We probably should find Rob first- Wait, who is he again?" asked Darwin. "Aw, man, why did we forget? Let's just go get Penny..." said Gumball, dodging and weaving the contaminated.

* * *

**At the Fitzgerald Residence...**

* * *

Penny was reading a book, while her un-contaminated father & sister was trying to keep her contaminated mother under control. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Penny heard, & got up from her seat and opened it. "PENNY! YOU GOTTA COME WITH US! THERE'S-ZOMBIES-AND-JEALOUSY-AND-ELMORE-HAS-BEEN-C ONTAMINATED! WE-NEED-YOU-TO-HELP-US-RIGHT-NOW-OH-MY-GOSH!" Darwin screamed, breathing uncontrollably fast, but started to slow. "Gumball...? What is going on?" asked Penny. "Have you looked out the window yet?" asked Gumball. "No...?" Penny replied. "Good, cause there's one of them sucking my head. Wait..." said Gumball.

The three of them then reacted, and Darwin got a broom that Penny gave to him. "GET-OFF-MY-BUDDY-HE'S-NOT-A-CHEW-TOY!" Darwin cried as he was smashing the broom over Gumball's head. The zombie eventually fell off, and ended up looking really torn up, and so was Gumball. "Thanks... I think." said Gumball, looking a bit battered. "Okay, i'll come with you guys on one condition. If you guys think that this will help me cure my mom, i'll go with you." asked Penny. "We promise, hearts crossed!" Gumball & Darwin said in unison, crossing their hearts.

**And so, they left to find the others...**

**Next chapter coming soon... I think. I might think of putting these stories on hold for a while, and start on a Regular Show Oc novel called D's Arrival. See ya then!**

***From the TAWOG Emissary story, currently in progress...**


End file.
